


Little Feet, Big Hearts

by skittlesmomma27



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittlesmomma27/pseuds/skittlesmomma27
Summary: Single father, Edward Cullen has his hands full with his children but daycare owner Bella Swan helps in more ways that one but she has some issues of her own to deal with.





	1. Introducing the major players

**Author's Note:**

> Under no circumstances do I own any of these twilight characters though all children, businesses, and situations are created in my imagination! All original characters go to the one and only SM.
> 
> Most chapters will contain both POV's though not a guarantee. This story is already posted on other sites and is 100% complete so updates will be fairly often.

Chapter 1  
BPOV  
April 9, 2012 Monday

I groaned as I slammed my hand on my alarm clock as it bleeped out announcing it was 4 o’clock in the morning. And a Monday of all days. I knew I had to get up and get to the center but I still couldn’t get over my inability to function in the early mornings. 

When the alarm went off for the second time, I turned it off and flipped the lamp on beside my bed. I sat up and looked around at my surroundings and groaned yet again. I had lived in my little studio apartment for almost two years now and I was still living out of boxes. Well, they weren’t really boxes but they were plastic tubs. I had a minimal amount of furniture. I had a bed, nightstand, dresser, couch, and a bar stool. I had no pictures, photos, decorations or anything set out. 

I had it this way for a reason. It was the same reason I no longer talked to my mother. The reason why I no longer lived in Florida. The reason I don’t date. I pulled myself from my bed and made my way to the industrial size coffee maker sitting on my granite countertop, my one indulgence, and poured me a big cup of coffee as I sat on the lone barstool tucked up underneath my granite countertops and thought about the day that loomed in front of me.

I hoped it ended up being a beautiful day outside today so that I could take my kids outside to play. My phone dinged from the counter top and I snatched it up and saw my sister’s picture and name splayed across the screen. I groaned and answered it. 

“Good morning, Rosie.” I told my sister and super model, Rosalie Hale.

“Ugh, I’m about to crash for the day. I was just calling to see how you were doing and to make sure you were up.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Yes, Rosie, I’m up. I’m an adult and a business owner now; I know how to get myself up in the mornings.” I told her, avoiding the question about how I was doing.

“Uh huh. You avoided my question sissy, how are you doing today?”

I groaned aloud and slammed my head down on the counter in front of me. “I just woke up about ten minutes ago, sissy; I haven’t really had time to process what this day is to me yet.” I told her quietly.

“Uh huh, you call me if you need me, Bella. Don’t deal with this all on your own because you are not alone anymore.” She told me firmly.

“Fine, Rosie, I will call you later. Love you, sissy.” I told her softly.

“Love you too, Bella.” 

I laid the now silent phone on the counter and really thought about what this day meant to me. This day had represented several bad occurrences in my lifetime. It marked seven years since I dumped my psycho boyfriend and tried to move on, even though he wouldn’t let me. It had also been six years today since my father had been gunned down my ex-boyfriend as he was caught robbing the local liquor store in our hometown home town of Forks, Washington. It also marked three years since my mother allowed that same monster into her home and back into my life even when she knew I was hiding from him. 

I dragged myself from my barstool and to my shower before dressing in my classic black yoga pants and black long sleeved shirt and headed out the door.  
***********

EPOV

I groaned as the alarm clock sounded announcing that it was time to get up and get my week started. I pulled myself up in the bed and turned the alarm clock off. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and flipped my bedside lamp on, casting a soft glow over my bedroom.

I had lived in this penthouse apartment for ten years now, since I had turned eighteen and was accepted into Cambridge University on a full ride scholarship. I had lived here with my two cousins, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty as we all attended Cambridge University. This penthouse apartment was a present from my parents upon my acceptance in  
Cambridge and I still held it dear to my heart. It held a lot of memories for me, both good and bad.

I tossed the covers aside and stretched as I slipped my legs off the bed and onto the cool wood floor that was in every floor of the huge four bedroom penthouse. I eased up and quietly made my way to the bathroom and then to the kitchen where the coffee waited for me.

I quietly took down a coffee cup and poured me a cup, adding two sugars, and sat down at the bar, scrolling through my agenda for the day when my phone dinged with an incoming message.

I opened it and groaned when I saw it was from my sister, Alice Cullen.

Good morning, brother dearest. Everything you need for the day is hanging in the laundry room.

Thank God for little miracles that came in the form of my pixie of a twin sister. 

Thanks, Ali. You are a godsend. What would I do without you? How did the fashion show go last night?

Alice was a fashion designer that had gotten a lot of notice in the last year or so and was now a big time sought after fashion designer and held shows all over town making sure her designs were well known.

It went great, just left the after party with my models. Now I’m going to bed. Love you brother.

I smiled and tapped back that I loved her too before I heard stirring coming from the other bedrooms.

I laid my phone down and made my way back to the other bedrooms in the apartment quickly.


	2. The Adventures of Tom Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just mundane everyday life also known as work!

Monday, April 9, 2012

BPOV

I unlocked the last lock on the heavy metal door and pushed it open before the entire of NYC woke up and got to moving. I smiled as I smelled the lavender scent in the air mingled with chocolate chip cookies that we had baked for yesterday’s snack. I reached inside the door and flipped on the overhead lights to illuminate the room that was my pride and joy. I didn’t decorate my apartment but I had definitely decorated in here. I had made the room comfortable for boys and girls with Clifford the big red dog on one wall and the other wall had the Smurfs and Smurf Village painted on it.

At the age of twenty five years old, I was the proud owner of one of Manhattan’s upscale daycare centers. I had twenty seven kids under my care from six in the morning to seven at night and I loved it. Despite everything that had happened in my young life, I had received an English degree with a minor in child psychology from UCF (University of Central Florida). I put my English degree to good use in the privacy of my own home and only three people knew about it. I had taken child psychology on as a minor because of a dream of a young innocent child.

Rosalie and I had dreamed of owning a daycare center when we were those young innocent children. I had carried out that dream, but Rosalie had aspirations to be the next big super model and was well on her way to achieving just that. 

I wanted to give the kids that spent their days with me a sense of belonging and normalcy and a carefree environment where they were able to be the innocent children that they were.

I walked through the place flipping on the lights and the fans as I waited for my first arrivals. Mrs. Patton was usually the first one to drop her kids off; she was a nurse at one of the local hospitals and had to be to work by 6:30.

I glanced at my watch and saw that it was almost 6:00 just as the doorbell sounded over the speakers. Right on time. I went and unlocked the door pulling it wide again as Sarah and Caleb ran in and straight to the cubbies where their shoes went. “Good Morning, guys.” I called to them in passing.

“Morning, Izzy B!” They hollered back as they went about taking their shoes off.

I just chuckled and turned to face their mother. “Morning, Mrs. Patton, how are you today?” I asked the stuffy woman who I would hate to have as a nurse.

“Oh you know, Isabella, just another day at the office.” She said as she fiddled with her purse strap.

“Indeed I do. Have a nice day at work. See you at 6:30?” I asked for confirmation.

She nodded and waited for me to reopen the door so she could leave.

It was one of my quirks from my experiences, the door automatically locked every time it was shut.

I made my way over to the indoor jungle gym where Sarah and Caleb were now playing. “Do you guys want to help get breakfast ready?” Sarah was five and would be leaving in a little bit for school and Caleb was four and stayed with me all day. They had been with me since they were babies and they usually helped me in the kitchen since they were the first ones here.

“Yeah Yeah Yeah!” Sarah said excitedly. “Do I hafta?” Caleb groaned.

“No, Caleb you don’t have to help if you don’t want to.” I told him before turning to his sister.

I laughed at her, because she was bouncing on her feet, and held my hand out for her to take. “Alrighty then Ms. Sarah, what should we make this morning?” I asked her as we headed to the kitchen area.  
*******  
EPOV  
*******  
I pulled my suit jacket on, straightened my tie, and grabbed my messenger bag that my father had gotten me my first year of law school and smiled at my mother as she set plates and glasses out on the dining room table. “Okay, Mom, I will come by at lunch and check on everybody, okay?” I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

“You don’t have to do that, Edward. We will be fine, I know you have a big case coming up and you need to prepare for it.” She argued.

I hung my head because I knew she was right, I did need to prepare for the blood bath that the Anderson’s were turning their divorce into. We went to court in two days and they refused to agree on anything as of yet. “Okay, Mom, tell the kids that I love them and miss them already.” I told her as I walked to the door, trying to sneak out before they caught sight of me again. It was hard on all of us to part ways in the mornings even though I had been doing it all of their lives.

I could hear my kids in the hall bathroom arguing over whose turn it was to wash their hands and smiled as I closed the door softly behind me. 

I was a twenty eight year old single father to six amazing little kids, four girls and two boys. I was raising them on my own since their mother and my ex-wife had walked out when the youngest ones were just a mere three months old. She left me a note taped to the front door for me to find whenever I got home from work. It had said ‘I just can’t handle it anymore. Tanya.’ No I’m sorry. No tell the kids I love them. No explanation. No nothing. Not a single word from her in the three years since she had mailed me the divorce and termination of her rights papers. And it wouldn’t do her any good to show up now because she had no rights to any of us anymore.

I don’t even think the younger kids even remembered their mother because they never asked about her or asked why they didn’t have a mother. I knew that Maddy, my oldest, remembered her but she never talked about her anymore. Right after Tanya had left, Maddy would crawl in my lap and ask me “Papa, when’s mommy coming home?” I would just cuddle her close and tell her I didn’t know. After about six months, she stopped asking.

I always got my kids up and ready for the day, it was one less thing that my mother had to do and I enjoyed spending that time with my children. 

I made my way out the front door and to the elevator and pushed the button for the garage. I owned two vehicles, a sliver sleek Volvo that my parents had given me on my sixteenth birthday and a Suburban that fit all of us and our stuff. I climbed in what my sister considered my ‘bachelor’ car and headed towards the office.

I parked in the underground parking that was reserved for me and the two idiots I worked with, my cousins. Just as I was climbing from my car, Jasper pulled into his parking spot in his huge Ford F-150 blaring country music. I shook my head, grabbed my messenger bag, and slammed my car door.

I waited by the trunk of my car for Jasper. “Hey, Jazz, good morning?” I commented as he approached me in his impeccable suit and signature lime green tie and a huge smile spread across his face.

He nodded. “Yeah, Ali came to see me last night.” He commented lightly.

I groaned because that was my twin sister he was talking about. “I don’t want to hear about your sexcapades with my little sister.” I told him as we headed toward the elevators. He was a cousin by marriage so he wasn’t technically any blood relation and in his words ‘you can’t mess with cosmic destiny’.

He just laughed and pushed the button for the elevator. “You asked, I shall tell.” 

I nodded knowingly and smiled when I heard Emmett’s rap music blaring as he pulled into the garage. “I know, my bad Jazz.”

We climbed on the elevator to escape from listening to Emmett about his latest sexual escapade. “How are the kids?” Jazz asked.

I smiled and nodded. “They are great. Madison got her report card yesterday and of course it was straight A’s. Again.” I smiled like any proud father would.

“That’s great, Edward. Those kids are amazing and lucky to have you for their father.” 

“Thanks, Jazz.” I told him as the elevator stopped on our floor and we went our separate ways to our respective offices.

My desk was littered with pictures of me and my family.

Right on cue the phone rang and I dove head first into work.


	3. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now time for them to finally meet!

Monday, April 9, 2012

EPOV

I groaned as the phone rang yet again. I snatched it up and barked a greeting into it. “Edward Cullen speaking.” My secretary/assistant was late getting back from her lunch. Again.

“Son, I need you to come home immediately.” My mother said softly into the phone.

I was instantly worried. “What’s wrong, mom? Is it the kids? Are they okay? Are you okay?” I rattled off as I stood up and started shoving stuff into my bag so I can get home quickly.

“The kids are fine, worried but fine. I was chasing Addy and Emmy around the living room and I tripped on one of the boys’ toy fire trucks.” She explained and I could hear the kids in the background crying.

“I’m on my way mom. Be there in five minutes.” I told her as I quickly hung up the phone, grabbed my bag and hauled ass out the door.

“Yo, Eddie where you off to in such a rush?” My cousin and co-partner Emmett McCarty asked as he was propped up against his assistant’s desk. He was the playful one out of the three of us; he was nothing but an oversized ass kid but he knew the law inside and out.

“Mom’s hurt and I need to get home to the kids, Em.” I told him without ever breaking my stride.

I punched the button to the elevator and waited patiently for it to open. We were on the thirty second floor and it would do me no good to try and run down thirty two floors of stairs. “Do you need me to take over the Anderson case for you?” Emmett asked as I waited for the elevator.

I shook my head. “No, Em, I got the files with me and I will be in court in the morning at ten-o-clock sharp.” I told him as the elevator doors slid open and I stepped inside.  
“Alright, if you need me or Jazz to step in just let us know. Tell Aunt Esme that I love her and she’s awesome.” He said as the elevator doors slid shut between us cutting off any further communication.

I would pass on the message, only because it always resulted in her famous chocolate lasagna and I would never pass up an opportunity for that sugar, chocolaty awesomeness.  
My kids were my life and my reason for existing. I was the only parent that they could depend on. Hell, the triplets didn’t even know their mother and the twins barely remembered her. Madison was the one most affected by her mother’s leaving.

I wasn’t even her biological father but I had raised her since she was a little over three years old since her father wasn’t around. 

I texted Madison to let her know that Aunt Ali would be the one to pick her up from school today so that she wouldn’t be worried when she didn’t see me waiting on her when she exited the school. Ever since Madison had started school, I picked her up every day if at all possible. I enjoyed the short ride back to the penthouse as she would chatter away about her day at school and the few close friends that she had.

Maddy, Nana got hurt so I am on my way home. Aunt Ali will pick you up, sweetheart. Love you.

I knew she wouldn’t reply back but this was the whole reason I had relented and let my nine year old daughter have a cell phone; in case of emergencies.

I hauled ass to my penthouse apartment on Park Avenue and found my mom sitting on the floor surrounded by all of my children clutching her arm to her chest. “Mom! Are you okay?” I asked her as I dropped my suitcase and raced to her side.

“Nana hurt, Papa, I sorry.” Adrianna cried as she scrambled to my side. She was my youngest but only by a few minutes. She looked just like her mother, strawberry blonde curls with innocent big blue eyes that could look straight through your soul.

“Hey, Addy, it’s okay baby girl. Papa’s here now, why don’t you go play so I can check out Nana, okay?” I asked her quietly.

She nodded and scampered away quickly dragging Savannah with her. “Come on Vannah, go play.” She said as she tugged on her hand. I smiled at her and she went with Addy to play. Savannah was the one that looked more like me than her mother. She was the second born of the triplets and had wild auburn locks with piercing green eyes. There was no doubt that that child was mine.

Emerson was a perfect combination of her mother and me. I chuckled as she scrambled into my lap and snuggled in close. She didn’t speak a whole lot but the doctor said she was just shy and would eventually grow out of it. “Emmie, you okay baby girl?” I asked her kissing her gently on top of her blonde curls.

She nodded and just clung to me. This was typical every day when I came home from work. She was the oldest of the triplets and my little snuggle buddy. She had blonde ringlets and piercing green eyes that could melt your heart in a quick second. “Will you give me a minute to check on Nana and then we will have snuggle time?” I asked her casting a worried glance at my mom.

She nodded and reluctantly climbed from my lap but didn’t go far. I looked at the twins, my only boys, as they sat on either side of my mom. They were identical and didn’t look anything like me or their mother, I wandered if they were even biologically mine but that didn’t matter to me. I was their father in every way that counted and had been since the day they were born. They had shoulder length dark brown hair and brown eyes to match, and were identical down to the3 freckles on their left hands. “Boys, give me and Nana a minute, will you?” I asked them and they shook their heads.

“No, Papa, Nana’s hurt.” Avery said crossing his arms over his chest. He was only four years old, but very protective of the one’s he loved.

“Avery please, buddy, I need to check out Nana, can you and Landon go call Grampy for me?” I asked him, looking back and forth between my boys.

They both nodded and scrambled for the phone. “Don’t forget its speed dial 3, guys.” I gently reminded them as I looked to my mom. My savior and angel guardian as I raised my six kids on my own while their mother was out and about gallivanting across the globe.

“Mom, are you okay?” I asked her quietly.

She shook her head. “Yeah but I think my arm is broken.” She said quietly as we heard the boys speak to their grandfather over the phone.

“Mom, how did this happen?” I asked as I looked her over for other injuries.

“I wasn’t paying attention as I chased the girls around the living room and I tripped over one of Landon’s fire trucks and slammed into the corner of the coffee table.” She explained.

I shook my head. “Landon knows to keep his fire trucks picked up.” I grumbled in irritation shooting a glance at the boys.

“It’s not his fault, Edward. It was just an accident and I will be fine. I think it is just a hairline fracture anyways, your father can tell once he gets here.” 

I nodded. My father, Carlisle Cullen was an orthopedic surgeon at Lenox Hill Hospital and was very well known in several of the surrounding states. “Okay, at least let me help you up onto the couch.” I told her as I stood up.

She nodded and I scooped her slight frame into my arms and placed her on the couch without too much movement to her arm. Next thing I knew, my front door flew open and my father was racing towards us with his medical bag clutched in his hands. “Esme, sweetheart, are you okay? What happened?” He asked quickly as he crouched down in front of her running his hands across her body gently.

Several hours, a cast, some snuggle time, and a lecture from my father later, I was taking the kids to see their Nana and her pretty pink cast at home.

“Come on guys, the quicker you load up the quicker we can go see Nana and her cool cast!” I told them as they all scrambled around for the one thing they were allowed to bring with them in the vehicle. Maddy and Alice were already at mom and dad’s waiting on us.

“Coming Papa!” They all called as they rummaged through their bedrooms and playroom.

I groaned and leaned back against the door. “Three!” I called out to them letting them know that the countdown was on. Savannah skidded to a halt in front of me with her pink teddy bear tucked under her arm.

Just as I was about to holler “two”, Adrianna and Avery appeared each holding their blankets that they had had since the day they were born. “Two! Emerson. Landon.” 

They both appeared before I could holler out “one”. Emmie had her baby doll and Landon had his transformer toy. “Let’s go guys. Remember to stay in front of Papa and don’t run.” I reminded them as I opened the door for them.

We quickly made it into the elevator since it was just right across the hall from our penthouse door. We rode the elevator down stopping at every floor because the girls were fascinated by the buttons on the wall. This was a common occurrence and I just stood back and watched them. 

Finally, we made it to the main floor after stopping at all seventeen floors below ours and the elevator doors slid open to the opulent foyer of our building. Seth and Embry sat behind the counter manning the security cameras while Jared stood at the front door and greeted people as they came and went. I laughed as the kids all tugged on various parts of me and my clothing. “Go boys, tell Jared I said hi.” I told them and they immediately ran towards Jared who held out a lollipop for each of them.

I took the girls by the hands and led them to the security desk. Their squeals were deafening as Seth held out a bowl of M&M’s for them to get a handful. “Embry, could you go get the Suburban and pull it around for us?” I asked him as I stood back and watched all of my kids play nice with the security and doorman.

“Sure thing, Edward.” He said before he stood up from his desk chair. All three girls immediately scrambled for his chair spinning it around wildly. 

“Careful girls, we don’t want scraped knees or elbows like last time, do we?” I reminded them gently. Just last week they were spinning in the chair when it and they got unbalanced, they took a tumble to the floor.

They shook their heads and continued their spinning but a little bit slower this time around.

“Jared, how is school going?” I asked conversationally.

“It’s going good, Edward. I graduate next month and then it will be on to the big time.” He said as he leaned back against his chair.

“That’s great, have you looked at law firms yet?” I asked because I knew that Seth was graduating from my Alma Mater, Columbia Law School, with his Law degree.

He shook his head. “Not really, Edward. I want somewhere that is family oriented since I’m going into family law.” 

I nodded in understanding because that is why Emmett, Jasper, and I started our law firm that just happened to specialize in family law. “You should send your resume to me and I will talk it over with Em and Jazz. I’m sure you didn’t know this but CWM & Associates, my law office, specializes in family law and we are looking for some new lawyers to help lighten our loads some.” I told him just as I saw Embry pull up with my Suburban outside.

“Thanks, Edward. I will be sure to do that.” He said as I gathered all of my kids up and herded them into the vehicle and got them all buckled in properly.

****  
BPOV

Tuesday, April 10, 2012

It was another wonderful day in New York City, traffic at a stand-still, homeless people begging for change at every corner, snooty people walking the sidewalks, and kids screaming ‘Ms. Izzy B!’

Most of my kids were kids of those previously mentioned rich and snooty people, but you can’t blame the parents’ faults on the kids. They were innocent in this world, and I tried to make sure they stayed that way.

“Hey, Angie, can you get the kids into the dining area so we can do breakfast?” I asked my assistant/neighbor/best friend as I finished filling out the log form for today. I was just about to file the forms when there was a frantic knocking on the outside door demanding my attention.

I glanced at the monitor on my computer to see that it was an impeccably dressed man surrounded by little kids who were very well dressed too. All of my parents knew to ring the doorbell and I didn’t recognize the man or the kids, so that told me that he must be new to Little Feet.

Trust me, if I had met him before I would remember. He looked amazing even through a computer monitor. Well over six feet tall, muscular, wild bronze hair that he was currently tugging on as he pounded on the door with his free hand.

I went and unlocked the door and ushered the kids in. “Come on kiddos, it’s chilly out there this morning.” I told them as I held the door wide open for them. I cast a quick glance at the handsome man, but the kids always came first here. The man came inside and all the kids surrounded his legs, obviously scared and nervous of a new place.

“Angie!” I hollered for my helper so that I could talk to the father. “Hey kiddos, my name is Izzy B, what’s yours?” I asked them as I knelt down to their level. They looked to be about three or four years old.  
They all kept silent and looked up at their father but when he nodded at them, they all spoke at once causing me to chuckle. “One at a time, please.” I told them quietly. “How about we go from oldest to youngest so the younger ones can know what to say?” I prompted them.

They nodded and one of the little boys stepped up. He was a cutie with brown hair that reached almost to his shoulders and dark brown eyes with long eyelashes. He was going to be a heart breaker when he gets older. “Hi, Izzy B, my name’s Landon, I am this many...” He stuck his little hand up indicating that he was four years old.

I just laughed. “It’s nice to meet you Landon. Would you like to go with Angie and get some breakfast? I believe she and the kids are serving blueberry pancakes this morning.” I asked him and he looked back at his dad again who nodded but otherwise kept silent as I interacted with his kids.

His brother stepped up quickly at the mention of food. They were obviously identical twins. “My name is Avery; can I go have pancakes too?” I laughed and nodded but his father cleared his throat and the little boy ducked his head, knowing he had messed up.

I just waited because I knew he had just been reprimanded. When he didn’t say anything I stuck a finger under his chin and tilted his head up so I could look at his face. “It is nice to meet you, Avery. Do you know what you did wrong, buddy?”

He sniffled and nodded. “I rude. I sorry Papa.” He said casting a glance back at his father.

The man smiled and ruffled his hair gently. “It’s okay buddy. Let’s just try to work on it, okay?”

Avery nodded before looking at me with his big brown eyes. “Go with Angie and Landon and get some pancakes, buddy.” Before the words were fully out of my mouth he was running after his brother causing the sexy man and myself to chuckle lightly.

I cast a quick glance up at the man and was shocked to see him staring intently at me with an odd look in his eyes. He smiled a crooked smile at me that made my insides catch on fire a little bit before looking back to his daughters.  
“Alright, ladies, it’s your turn. Who wants to go first?” I asked the girls as I sat down Indian style in the floor in front of them.

One stepped forward and pointed to herself. “Addy.” She pointed to the little girl to the left of her. “Vannah”. She pointed to the little girl on her right side. “Emmie.”

Edward just groaned but otherwise remained silent. Each little girl nodded in turn. “It is a pleasure to meet you Addy, Vannah, and Emmie. Would you girls like some breakfast too?” I asked them quietly.

They nodded. I looked up and saw Sasha standing there. “Alright then, go with Sasha and she will get you something to eat while I talk with your daddy, okay?” I told them quietly.

They nodded and followed Sasha towards the dining area where the rest of our kids were eating. I unfolded myself from the floor so that I could properly greet the gorgeous man who brought in the hoard of kids. “Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, owner of B’s Little Feet.” I told him as I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He took my hand in a gentle yet firm grip. I gasped as I felt the spark between our clasped palms causing me to jerk my hand away rather quickly. “Nice to meet you Isabella, my name is Edward Cullen and those were my kids. The girls’ names are actually Adrianna, Savannah, and Emerson.” He said chuckling lightly.

I nodded in understanding. “They are adorable, all of them. Follow me and we will get the paperwork out of the way if you are interested in placing them here.” I told him and gestured towards my desk behind us.

He nodded. “My mom usually watches them while I work but she broke her arm yesterday chasing after them.” He explained as he sat down in the chair in front of my desk as I took my seat behind the desk.

I nodded. “Are all five of them yours?” I asked curiously.

He nodded and smiled. “They are. My sister actually recommended you when she heard I was in dire need of a secure daycare for them while I worked.” 

I nodded. “Who is your sister?”

“Alice Cullen. I believe she knows your sister, Rosalie.” He threw out there.

I nodded. “Rose models for Alice.” I told him as I shuffled through all of the papers that he would need to fill out and sign. “Do you know how long you will be needing daycare for your children?”

He sighed. “Indefinitely, my father threw a hissy fit over my mom breaking her arm and despite her reassurances that she was fine, he wouldn’t relent.” He said quietly with a bemused look on his face.

I nodded. “Okay, I will need you to fill out each of these forms for each child, please.” I handed him the impressive stack of papers.

He nodded. “I will need another set for my oldest daughter who will be coming here after school some days.” He said as he started filling in the blanks on the paperwork.

I whistled low beneath my breath and gathered another stack of papers and handed them to him. “Wow, six kids, that’s impressive. Will their mother be picking them up or you?” I asked quietly.

He looked up at me with an amused expression on his face. “Oh no, that won’t ever be a problem. She’s not in our lives at all.” He said as he flipped through the pages of the stack I had handed him. "There are only a select few that will be allowed to pick up my kids and I will call beforehand to let you know."

“I’m sorry.” I told him softly, not knowing what else to say to him.

“No need to be sorry, she left years ago. I’m over it.” He said quietly, handing me one stack of papers and starting on the next set.

We spent the better part of an hour going over the specifics of how I ran my daycare center and what he expected from me as his children’s caregiver. He signed a check for an outrageous amount that would cover all six of his kids’ fees for the next month and I gaped at him in disbelief.

“It won’t bounce, don’t you worry your pretty little head.” He said with that crooked smirk gracing his face once again.

I scowled at him. “I wasn’t worried about that; I just don’t have anybody who pays for their childcare a month at a time.” I explained needlessly as I stowed the check in my desk drawer.

We were interrupted by a loud cry of ‘Papa!’ and one of his daughters launching herself at his legs.

“Sorry, Mr. Cullen, she was worried that you had left without saying goodbye.” Angie explained as she stood off to the side wringing her hands together as the rest of the Cullen kids surrounded her.

“It’s okay, Angie, isn’t it? And lord, please call me Edward.” He said as he knelt down in front of his kids.

She nodded before going back to the play area where the rest of the kids were playing rather loudly as the Cullen kiddos surrounded their father. “Papa?” Avery asked quietly.

“It’s okay, Avery, Papa has to go to work now. I want all of you guys to be good for Ms. Izzy B, okay?” He asked looking at each one of them.

They all nodded in turn but the girls had tears in their eyes. “Papa, no leave.” Emmie begged him.

He sighed. “Emmie you know how you used to stay with Nana all day?”

She nodded and he continued.

“Okay, well you know how Nana fell and got her booboo yesterday?”

She nodded and he continued.

“Well she can’t watch you guys with only one hand so now Izzy B is going to watch you, okay?”

She shook her head and her lower lip trembled. “No Papa, please.” She begged and the other girls nodded their head in agreement.

“Now, Emmie, Vannah, Addy, I need you girls to be big girls for me okay? Aunt Ali is coming to get you guys in a few hours, but until then I need you to stay with Izzy B and play okay?” He pleaded with them.

They all took sniffling breaths but nodded finally. “Izzy B good?” Vannah inquired in a small voice.

“Yes, Savannah, Izzy B is good.” He reassured her and tugged her into his arms where she threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. This seemed to spur the rest of them to launch themselves at him too, tumbling him to the floor in his impeccable suit and tie.

He laughed and tickled them causing them to laugh. “Okay guys, Papa has to go to work now. Emmy and Jazzy need me to come to work, okay?” He asked again and they all looked at me and I smiled encouragingly at them and nodded.

They all turned back to their dad and smiled. “Okay, Papa.” They all said before hugging him and giving him kisses. “Love you. Miss you.” They all said in unison causing me to chuckle.

“I love you more and miss you more. Be good, okay?” They nodded and ran off to play.

He stood up and dusted himself off before facing me as the kids went to where the other kids were playing. “Sorry about that. If they give you any trouble at all, just call me and if I don’t answer, call Alice.” He said quickly glancing at the watch on his wrist.

I nodded and lead him to the door unlocking it and opening it for him to exit. “I will do that, but I suspect they will be just fine, Mr. Cullen.” I told him as I stuck my hand out for him. “It was a pleasure to meet you and your children.” I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

He took my hand gently in his and I gasped at the shock that happened and closed my eyes in sudden nervousness.

He smiled that crooked smile at me again. “It’s Edward, Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen is my father or grandfather and the pleasure was all mine.” He said before lifting my hand to his lips and placing a gentle simple kiss on my knuckles causing me to gasp.

He smirked at me, dropped my hand, turned and strolled out the door and down the sidewalk.

I went back inside to play with the kids, I mean supervise the kids.


	4. The Tale of Peter Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little kids pick up on things quickly and their curiosity brings about questions that are sometimes tough for parents to answer. Edward finds this out first hand. Plus, our two main adults get to make some tough decisions in this chapter.

Friday, April 13, 2012

EPOV

I couldn’t believe the instant attraction I had to my kids’ daycare owner. It had shocked me to the core when we shook hands that very first day. The spark of electricity was something entirely new for me; I had never felt it before, not even with my ex-wife and the mother to my children.

I groaned as Landon told me how awesome ‘Izzy B’ was. Again. The kid’s chattered non-stop about her from the time they woke up until the time I forced them into bed all week long, which didn’t help my situation at all.

“I know bud; we are going to see Izzy B soon. Just please go brush your teeth for me.” I begged him as I helped him off my bed before picking up Adrianna so I could brush her hair.

“One or two, Addy?” I asked as I brushed her hair out and separated it into equal sides for pigtails because she usually chose two.

“Two.” She said just as I suspected.

Landon scurried off as Addy played with the hem of her dress quietly humming to herself. Once I had finished with her hair, I scooted her off the bed and sent her to go put her sandals on. “Go put your shoes on, Addy.” 

And she took off like a rocket. I patted my lap for the next one and Emerson jumped up in my lap eagerly. “Braid, Papa?” She asked quietly.

I sighed and nodded. “One or two?”

She pondered the question as I brushed the bed time tangles from her hair. “Two.”

I quickly parted her hair and pulled them up into pigtails, but braided them instead of leaving them loose. “Okay, Emmie, all set. Shoes, please.”

She scooted off my lap and ran out of the room as I picked up Savannah and cuddled her into my chest. “What’s wrong, Vannah?” I asked her quietly as I kissed her on the forehead to check for a temperature and didn’t find one.

She shrugged her shoulders but snuggled further into my chest. “Do you not feel good or just still sleepy?” I asked her quietly as I cuddled her closer to me.

“No feel good, Papa.” She said softly.

“Do you want your hair up or left down today?” I asked as I rocked her back and forth.

“Down.”

I nodded and brushed her hair without ever moving her off my chest. By the time I was finished, her soft snores met my ears.

I kissed her gently on top of the head and laid her down on my bed so I could finish getting myself and the other kids ready. I tugged the comforter over her gently and propped a pillow up behind her so she didn’t roll off the bed.

I felt kind of shitty making her go to daycare when she obviously didn’t feel good, but I just prayed that she would be okay because I had appointments that couldn’t be rescheduled. She suffered from ear aches and ear infections frequently; she had since she was a baby. It would be a short day anyways since it was Friday. I would just have to remember to tell Bella to keep a close eye on her while I was at work.

She is the only one of my children that still slept in a baby bed and that was because the kid rolled everywhere in her sleep. I had tried her in a toddler bed but she somehow managed to roll out of it despite the half rails. I had ordered her a set of steps so she could get in and out of her baby bed by herself without help but she had to sleep in something with full rails all the way around or otherwise she would end up in the floor every night.

I made my way down the hall and into Maddy’s room. “Need any help, sweetheart?” I asked her as I looked at her disaster zone also known as her bedroom.

“No, Papa, I got it.” She said as she brushed her hair and slid a sparkly pink headband into her hair. 

Alice made sure that all the kids had suitable outfits, accessories, and shoes on every day. She came over in the evenings and picked everything out and hung it in the laundry room for me to get in the mornings. So all I had to do was go through the house hanging their outfits in their rooms otherwise they would probably be in jeans and a t-shirt every day.

Madison was a beautiful girl, and looked so much like her mother it was unreal. She had long strawberry blonde hair that reached her waist because she refused to cut it, and bright blue eyes that sparkled with life. She had been conceived when Tanya was just nineteen years old and a sophomore at NYU. Tanya had been raped one night after a huge frat party and couldn’t bring herself to have an abortion so she opted to raise Maddy on her own. 

I had met Tanya when Madison was three years old and we had almost instantly formed an unbreakable bond. Tanya felt like it wasn’t right for her to call me ‘Daddy’ since we weren’t married so that is where ‘Papa’ came from. The other kids just picked up on it when they started speaking.

“Okay, sweetheart. We leave in twenty minutes.” I told her as I went to check on the progress of the other kids.

“Okay, Papa.” Madison said as I heard her move around in her room. How the child could find anything in there was beyond me. But she always had her dirty clothes in the laundry room every Friday evening and could find whatever you asked her about within just a few minutes.

I heard the boys arguing in the bathroom. The boys shared a bathroom, and the triplets shared a bathroom for now. Maddy had her own as did I. 

When the triplets hit a year old, I switched our bedrooms around. They needed more space than I did so they ended up with the master bedroom and bathroom, which the boys hated because they had to share a sink and the triplets didn’t.

“Boys.” I called sharply and they both turned to look at me guiltily. I shook my head at them. “Landon, was Avery there first brushing his teeth?” I asked as I stood in the doorway.

“Yes sir, but-“

“No buts wait your turn or go use my bathroom.” I told him and he nodded.

“Sorry, Papa, I wait.” He conceded.

I motioned for Avery to finish brushing his teeth and he did with a smile on his face. 

I moved on to the girls. I smiled when I stepped inside my room to check on Savannah. Emerson and Adrianna were curled up either side of her sound asleep also. I left them and went to round up the other kids so we could leave. Once I double checked that everybody had shoes on and teeth brushed, I went to wake the girls up. Emmie and Addy woke up and quickly became excited to see Izzy B. Vannah, not so much. She just grumbled and tried to roll over so she could go back to sleep. “Come on Vannah, we gotta go baby.” I told her as I just gave up and scooped her up in my arms.

“No, Papa, sweep.” She argued as she tucked her face into my neck.

Mornings were the worst part of the day because I hated waking all my kids up so early but I had no other choice at the moment or for the foreseeable future. I herded my small hoard down and directly into the garage bypassing the foyer. I buckled all the kids in and Maddy climbed up front and cranked the Suburban for me. Savannah was asleep as I placed her in her car seat and she never even woke up as I buckled her in. I would have to take her to see the doctor this afternoon; it was fairly obvious that she was coming down with something.

I dropped Madison off at school before driving to Little Feet. Before I even opened my door, the kids were screaming to be let out so they could go help Izzy B.

Savannah was asleep still so I gently unbuckled her and lifted her from the car seat and placed her back on my shoulder. I was hoping that she just didn’t sleep well last night and she wasn’t coming down with a spring cold or something.

We walked up to the door, Landon and Avery pushed the doorbell while the girls waved at the camera sticking up in the corner.

The door was wrenched open and a beautiful smiling face greeted us. “Good morning, guys.” She said joyfully as she high fived each of the kids as they went to take their shoes off and put them in their cubby hole. “Oh no, is she okay Edward?” Bella asked alarmed at the sight of Savannah on my shoulder asleep.

She looked amazing as always. She had on yet another pair of skin tight black yoga pants on with a solid black tank top on underneath a baggy shirt hanging off her one shoulder. 

The pants molded to her fantastic ass amazingly well. I had learned earlier this week that she was not married and not dating anyone when I had grilled Alice about her in the act of trying to find out all I could about my children’s daycare owner. She always had her hair twisted up into some funky knot with her signature chopsticks holding it all in place. I could tell she had extremely long hair by the tendrils that escaped her knot.

I sighed. “I don’t know. I am hoping that she just didn’t sleep well last night.” I explained as she led me towards the nap area where she had a few playpens sat up for the smaller ones. I gently placed Savannah in one, kissed her on the forehead, and covered her up. She never budged or broke her soft snores. 

“I will keep a close watch on her today. You know that if she spikes a fever, you will have to come and get her right?” Bella asked as she fidgeted with the hem of her black tank top.

I nodded. “I only work half days on Friday’s so I will be by around noon or 1 to pick them up anyways. We go to the park and play for a few hours before we go home on Fridays.” I explained unnecessarily.

She smiled and nodded. “The kids are lucky to have such an amazing father. I wanted to speak to you for a moment before you leave.” 

I groaned. “What have they done now and which one did it?” I asked figuring one of the kids had broken one of her few rules as I followed her to her office area.

She shook her head. “It’s nothing bad, I don’t think. I will walk you to your vehicle so we don’t have little ears listening.” 

I nodded and followed her as she led the way. I kissed each of my kiddos on the way out, not that they were paying much attention to me since it was breakfast time.

BPOV

I was nervous to tell Edward that his girls were curious why they didn’t have a mama and only had a Papa. I had been fielding their questions each week, but I could see the questions in their little eyes each time one of the other kids would scream out ‘Mommy!’ when they saw their mothers. He looked amazing as always. Today, he had on a light grey suit with a stark white dress shirt and light pink tie. He looked amazing as always. I felt grungy standing next to him in my yoga pants and tank top that I always wore to work.

“What did you need to speak with me about?” He asked glancing quickly at his watch.

I cleared my throat. “Your girls, Savannah in particular, has asked me multiple times this week why they don’t have a mother. Adrianna just asks why she only has a Papa and Emerson just looks at the mothers that come here to pick up and drop off their kids curiously.” I told him quickly.

He groaned. “I was afraid this was going to happen. Have the boys or Madison said anything?”

I shook my head. “I don’t think the boys pay much attention to it and Madison normally has her ear buds in, listening to music or doing homework.” I explained because his oldest child didn’t really speak a whole lot; she was a respectful child, just quiet and reserved.

He nodded. “Yeah, she does that to tune out the other kids. She’s always done that so she can have a little bit of ‘Maddy time’.” He explained. “I don’t know what to tell the girls. I don’t want to just come out and tell them that their mother didn’t love them enough to stick around. But I don’t want to lie and say she is dead or something in case she comes back around some day.” He groaned out in frustration tugging on his hair.

“You are going to go bald if you keep tugging on your hair like that.” I commented as I twisted my fingers together in front of me. I was insanely attracted to this man but he didn’t seem the least bit interested in anything but his kids and work. “I don’t know what to tell them. Maybe a glazed over version of the truth would be better for them since they are so little.” I suggested.

“How do you glaze over the fact that their mother was a selfish bitch who couldn’t handle raising her own kids?” He asked in a deep voice.

I took a step back. “I’m sorry but maybe you are not the best person to tell them, you are far too angry at the situation to explain it calmly.” 

He did a double take before taking a deep breath and a step towards me. He reached out and touched my arm causing me to flinch at the spark that shot from his fingertips. “I’m sorry, Bella. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I will think of something to tell them without telling them everything.” He apologized with a sheepish look on his face.

“It’s okay; really it’s not my place to give advice anyways.” I back peddled. “I just thought you should know about their curiosity.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay, I asked, my kids asked. Please call me if Savannah worsens, okay? I will come for her immediately.” He said as he pushed the button on his key chain and the shiny dark blue Suburban bleeped from behind us.

I nodded. “Absolutely. See you later, Edward. Have a good day at work.” I told him as I turned around and headed back inside to all my kids.

I was concerned about Savannah because she was always the most eager to help in the kitchen and today she couldn’t even bring herself to wake up and speak. I continued to keep a check on her while I worked with the other kids. At a quarter to eleven, I went over to check on her and she was sweating profusely but was shivering violently. I took her temperature with a forehead thermometer and it read out 104.2 degrees. I immediately became alarmed because it had spiked from a low 99 degrees to over 104 in half an hour.  
“Angie!” I called for my main worker.

“Yeah, Bella, what’s up?” She asked as she walked up to me cradling one of the babies in her arms since it was close to nap time for the littlest ones.

“Savannah has spiked a major fever. When was the last time you checked it?” I asked just to double check the times

“About half an hour ago. It was at 99.2 then, but you said since she was isolated in her playpen to not worry about it since her hunky dad was coming at noon. Remember?” She said with a playful smirk on her face.

I nodded. “I was just double checking, Angie, and I didn’t say it like that.” I told her as I pulled my cell phone from the waistband of my yoga pants so I could call Edward to let him know of this turn of events. Edward’s cell phone went straight to voicemail. I dialed his office and his secretary picked up. She answered the phone popping her bubble gum loudly into the phone.

“Edward Cullen’s office, may I ask who’s speaking?”

“Yes, this is Isabella Swan; I need to speak to Mr. Cullen immediately. It’s concerning his daughter Savannah.” I replied quickly as I raked Savannah’s soaked hair back from her forehead. She just moaned and rolled her head side to side but never woke up.

“I’m sorry but Mr. Cullen is in a very important meeting and is not to be disturbed.”

I groaned. “It’s an emergency concerning his daughter. Can you please make an exception? He told me to call.” I practically begged her.

I rolled my eyes as I heard the distinct sound of bubble gum popping. “I will pass along the message as soon as he gets out of the meeting. Thank you.” 

Before I could reply back I heard a distinct beeping letting me know the call was ended.

I called Alice next but hers went straight to voicemail and I remember Rosalie telling me something about a late night fashion show last night so it was no surprise that she didn’t answer.

I tossed my phone down in frustration and scooped up Savannah in my arms. “Angie!” I hollered out again as I riffled through my filing cabinet trying to find Savannah’s file.  
“Yeah? What’s up, Bella?” Angie asked as she stepped around the wall.

“I’ve got to take Savannah to the ER; she’s running a fever of 104.2. Edward’s secretary won’t get him from a meeting and Alice isn’t answering the phone.” I explained in a rush.

She nodded because this had happened a couple of other times when the parents couldn’t leave work at the spur of a moment. “Okay, be careful. I will keep trying Edward’s and Alice’s phones. Keep me updated, Bella.” She said as I backed out the door with a shivering Savannah in my arms. I walked as fast as I could towards my car parked down the street a ways.

I placed the weak sick child in the car seat that I kept in my car just in case of emergencies and headed for Lenox Hill Hospital since it was the closest one to me and they knew me.


	5. Alice in Wonderland

Friday, April 13, 2012

EPOV

I was in a meeting with Emmett and Jasper as we discussed new hires. I hated this part of my job; running the office. It was tedious and boring at best. We had a stack of resumes and college transcripts to filter through, but it needed to be done because we were swamped with clients. We all specialized in some area of family law. Jasper dealt with adoption, surrogacy, and child abuse/abduction cases. I specialized in marriage prenups, annulments, property settlements, divorces, and all that those entailed. Emmett specialized in juvenile cases, paternity disputes, and child support cases.

We were all getting overwhelmed with our caseloads and each needed a junior lawyer under each of us to take some of the easier cases as well as a few paralegals.

I looked at my watch yet again and saw that it was almost noon and we still hadn’t come to a solid conclusion on the new hires. “Guys, as much as I love spending my day looking at you two, I need to get out of here so I can go get the kids and take them to the park. You guys know it’s Friday and Savannah wasn’t feeling well this morning.”

“Aw come on Eddie, you know you love looking at all this sexiness.” Emmett laughed as he leaned back in his chair and ran his hand across his chest.

A light bulb went off in my head. “You idiot, you already know who you want don’t you? You’re just dicking us around so we will stay and hang out with you.” I told him as I pushed back from the table and made to stand up.

“Yeah, I want Jared Cameron as my junior associate and Lexie Cambell as my paralegal. And I was going to let you go at noon, Eddie; I know you got a standing date with the munchkins.” Emmett said laughing.

I groaned and slammed my head down on the glass conference table. “You are such an idiot, Emmett, I swear to God.” I groaned under my breath.

Jasper was laughing quietly as he watched us. “So do we have our picks then?” Jazz asked as he plucked his picks from the small pile in front of him.

I nodded and plucked my files while Em did the same. “Jared Cameron and Lexie Cambell, both graduates from Columbia.” Emmett said leaning back in his chair.

“Jacob Black from Florida State.” Jasper said surprising us all, as he placed his elbows on the coffee table in front of him. “Francine Meek from NYU.”

“Lauren Mallory and Nicholas Colt both from NYU.” I said as I ran my fingers through my hair tugging slightly. 

Ten minutes later, I was turning my cell phone back on as I walked out of the conference room. 

“Any messages, April?” I asked my secretary. The girl got on my nerves to the nth degree but she was efficient at her job and that is what counted in a secretary/assistant. I could overlook the incessant gum popping and high pitched voice.

She looked up at me with googly eyes and I groaned. “Messages, April?” I asked again. To me the young girl wasn’t the least bit attractive despite the clothes that she wore. 

Despite my discouragement, she wore short skirts or skin tight pants and low cut revealing shirts. Emmett had screwed her about three days after she started here and said that it was like dipping into a five gallon bucket of warm water.

I nearly fell out my chair when he stormed into my office with a pained look on his face saying that he had started screwing my new secretary in the copy room but he had to give up because he couldn’t feel any friction.

She shook her head. “No sir. Are you leaving for the day?” She asked even though she already knew the answer since I left every Friday at noon.

I nodded and proceeded into my office when my phone finally finished booting up and starting bleeping like crazy from my pocket.

I pulled it out and scrolled through the multitude of messages from two different unfamiliar numbers and voicemails. 

The messages quickly caused alarm and anger to race through my entire body.

Edward, this is Bella. I have tried to call you on both your cell phone and your office, but your secretary said you weren’t to be disturbed even though I told her it was an emergency regarding your children. Savannah’s temp spiked to 104.2 and I am taking her to Lenox Hill Hospital. Please call me when you get this. – Bella

Mr. Cullen, this is Angela, Angie, from B’s Little Feet, I just wanted to inform you that Bella has taken Savannah to Lenox Hill because her fever spiked and she was clammy and unresponsive. – Angela

Edward, Vannah has been admitted and is in room P-3456. I have texted Alice to let her know what is going on as well. They have started an IV with fluids, but as of right now she is still sleeping. Please call me as soon as you get this. I will stay with her until you or your family get here. – Bella

I grabbed my bag and stormed back out of my office and straight to April’s desk. “You’re fired. Get your shit and get out. Now!” I told her angrily.

She startled and looked at me with tears in hers thinking that would help her case. “Why, Mr. Cullen?” She asked in a quivering voice.

“Because I just asked you less than five minutes ago if there were any messages and what did you tell me?” I asked her so she would really understand where she went wrong.

“No.” She answered softly.

“Is that correct or did somebody actually call while I was in that bullshit of a meeting?” I prodded her along.

“Some woman called regarding one of your children, but I thought it was bogus since your mother watches them.” She said in such a big rush that I barely caught it but I did.

“No, my mother fell earlier this week and broke her arm. My kids now attend B’s Little Feet daycare. The phone call you refused to patch through was regarding my three year old   
daughter, who had to be rushed to the emergency room.” I told her quietly.

She gasped in horror. “I’m so sorry, Mr. Cullen. I didn’t know your kids went to daycare now. Please don’t fire me.” She begged.

I sighed. “It’s okay this time since I failed to inform you of the change but from now on please patch anybody from B’s Little Feet through to me immediately. And don’t let it happen again, April, or you will be fired.” I told her as I hurried to the elevator.

I called my mom as I rode the elevator down to the garage. “Hello my sweet son, how are you today?” She answered on the third ring.

I just chuckled. “You think I’m sweet, huh?”

“I know you are sweet, Edward. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” She asked as she laughed gently.

I took a deep breath before explaining what was going on. “Savannah spiked a sudden fever and is at Lenox Hill Hospital and I am on my way there now.” 

She gasped. “Oh no, my sweet girl.” She said sadly. “Do you need me to go pick up the other kids from daycare?” She asked quickly.

“What about dad?” I asked as I got off the elevator and made my way to my vehicle.

“Oh he’ll be there; too, he thinks I’m an invalid. We can take them to the park still while you sit with Savannah?” She suggested.

I breathed a sigh of relief. “Sounds perfect, mom, I love you.” I told her softly.

“I love you too, my sweet boy. Go take care of my precious granddaughter. We will swing by the hospital and swap vehicles so we will have room for all the babies.” She said quickly.

“Okay, Mom. You have the extra set of keys still, right?” I asked as I cranked the Suburban up,

“Yes, Edward. Please give Vannah kisses from Nana and Grampy, okay?” 

I smiled. “Will do, Mom. See you guys later tonight.” I told her and hung up the phone as I hurried to Lenox Hill, Savannah, and Bella. On the way I called Angela at the daycare and informed her that my parents were coming to pick up the other four children.

I smiled as I thought of Bella and the amazing way she interacted with not just my kids, but all of the kids under her care. That is what a mother is supposed to be like; I know because that is how my mother was. 

I quickly parked the truck before rushing inside to the front information desk. “Savannah Grace Cullen, please?” I asked the elderly man from behind the desk.

He slowly tapped on the computer to get me the information I needed when I remembered Bella had texted me the room number. “Never mind, Sir. I got it.” I told him as I took off for the nearest elevator and punched 3 for the pediatric level.

I followed the maze of signs to Savannah’s room and was stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw when I entered the room. Bella had Savannah cuddled in her arms as she reclined back on the chair and was quietly reading her a book as she stroked a soothing hand up and down Savannah’s side.

Vannah was snuggled into Bella’s chest listening intently even though her eyes were a little lack luster. I knocked gently on the door and both girls shot guilty eyes to me. “Hey baby girl, how are you feeling?” I asked kneeling down beside Bella’s chair and ran a finger over my precious daughter’s cheek.

She shook her head and burrowed into Bella’s breasts. “Her throat hurts, I think. She hasn’t said a word, just points and grunts softly.” Bella explained. 

“Has the doctor given a diagnosis yet?” I asked as I ran a hand over Savannah’s soaked hair.

Bella nodded. “She has double ear infections and the beginnings of a cold. The doctor will be back in a little bit to chat with you.” She said quietly.

“Okay. She hasn’t even been complaining about her ears or anything lately.” I said quietly as I stared in amazement at the woman holding my daughter as if she were her own.

Bella just smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, Edward. She’s only been awake for about thirty minutes or so.” She said to me before turning to Savannah. 

“Vannah, baby, would you like to go to Papa?” She asked my little girl quietly.

To my astonishment, she shook her head ‘no’ and snuggled further into Bella. “That’s okay, baby girl, you just know that Papa is right here and that I love you, okay?”

She smiled slightly and nodded before holding her little hand out for me.

I wrapped her little hand up in mine and kissed it gently with tears in my eyes. “I love you too, Savannah Grace. Does your throat hurt baby? Just nod either yes or no. I need to know so I can tell the doctor.” I asked her quietly and she nodded her head yes and tightened her grip on my fingers.

“It hurts that bad, huh?”

She nodded again. “Maybe if you take a small drink of apple juice, it will feel a little better?” I asked as I held up the unopened juice box or her to see.

She just looked at me with her big eyes. “Will you try for Papa? Just a small drink?”

She nodded slightly so I poked the straw in the juice box and held it to her lips. She took a small drink before pulling away.

As I pulled the juice box away I accidently brushed against Bella’s breast and heard her gasp out loud. “I’m so sorry, Bella.” I told her quickly.

She just smiled at me and nodded. “It’s okay, Edward. One of these days I will get used to the sparks from when you touch me.”

I groaned. “You feel those too, huh?”

She smiled and nodded. “I do. Every time.”

I smiled and sat down on the floor in my suit and tie, holding my sick little girl’s hand as Bella picked up the book and continued with her story of Tinkerbelle and the Lost Treasure.

We were still sitting like that when the doctor walked in. I looked up to him anxiously. “Mr. Cullen, I presume? I’m Dr. Leah Clearwater.” The doctor asked and I nodded holding a hand up to her.

“Yes ma’am. What is wrong with my little girl?” I asked even though Bella had already explained it. I shot a sheepish look to Bella who just smiled slight at me but nodded in understanding.

“She has a severe double ear infections and her throat is slightly irritated due to the ear infections.” She explained as she read over the chart in her hands.

“She has always had problems with her ears since the day she was born; is there anything we can do?” I asked quietly as Savannah’s soft snores began filling the room.

Dr. Clearwater nodded. “I have actually been conferencing with your children’s pediatrician, Dr. Jacobs, and we have come up with a solution that will help prevent as many ear infections in the future.”

I nodded for her to continue when I felt Bella’s hand clasp my wrist that still held Savannah’s hand. “We want to put tubes in her ears to help drain the fluid off behind her eardrum. It is a relatively easy surgery and she can be sent home the same day.”

I gasped at the thought of any of my babies having to have surgery. “Is surgery really necessary, Dr. Clearwater?” I asked quietly when I felt Bella’s fingers tighten on my wrist. 

Before the doctor could speak, Bella spoke up. “Edward, I had to have tubes put in my ears when I was two and a half and I don’t remember any of it except not having as many earaches afterwards.” 

I groaned and hung my head but nodded in defeat. “Okay, Dr. Clearwater, when do you want to do the surgery?” I asked softly.

“If her fever is down by the morning I would like to do it then, but I want to keep her overnight to monitor her fever and fluid intake.” 

I nodded and immediately thought about how I was going to handle being in two places at once. My kids had a routine that they liked sticking to and I was about to disrupt that routine. “Okay, Dr. Clearwater. Thanks.” I told the beautiful young doctor.

I hung my head in frustration and heard the door click shut as the doctor left, leaving me, Bella, and a snoring Savannah alone in the tiny hospital room. “You okay, Edward?” Bella asked quietly as she stroked her fingers up and down my wrist softly, soothingly.

I shook my head before looking at her with tears in my eyes. “None of my kids have ever had to spend the night in the hospital nor have they had to have surgery before.” I told her softly.

She smiled and nodded in understanding. “I was the total opposite. I have had to have four major surgeries and have spent countless nights in the hospital before. It sucks but she is so little she will forget all about it in a few weeks.” 

I looked at her startled. “Why did you have to spend so much time in the hospital?” I questioned. 

She just smiled at me and shook her head. “That’s a story for another day and time. Why don’t you come take Savannah and cuddle her close for a little bit?”

I nodded and quickly stood up to scoop my daughter from her chest. She leaned forward to place her in my arms as I leaned towards her to scoop Vannah up and we unknowingly put our faces about a half inch apart. “Sorry.” I mumbled as I drew my sweaty sleeping daughter to my chest.

“It’s okay.” Bella said as she quickly stood and straightened her black shirt and pants out. “I need to be going, anyways.” She said before she grabbed her bag, kissed Savannah on the cheek and quickly left without so much as another word.

I settled into the chair, careful of Savannah’s IV, and cradled my sick child to my chest.

*****  
BPOV  
*****  
I had to get out of that hospital room as quickly as I could otherwise I couldn’t be held responsible for my actions. For the first time in years, I felt a tugging in my lower regions and my nipple was still achingly hard from where he accidently brushed up against me. I didn’t need this in my life right now. Things were just starting to go normally for me and this is the last thing I needed.

As soon as I was down in the parking lot, I felt empty inside and wanted to race back up to that room so I could console both father and daughter, but I resisted. I got in my car   
and headed back to the daycare to finish out my day.

I was surprised when I got back to the daycare that the rest of the Cullen kids were already gone for the day. All day they had been worried about their sister all day and would take turns going to check on her. Avery had played right beside her playpen all morning and refused to leave her side. Addy and Emmie had wanted to climb in the playpen to nap   
with her and I had told them no, but had conceded and pulled another playpen up right beside hers and they slept together in it while Landon and Avery slept in another one on the other side of her, surrounding her with brotherly and sisterly love.

I spent the rest of the day wiping everything down with Lysol wipes so that none of the other kids would get sick. I even got the older kids into it by making it into a game and it didn’t take us long to get the whole place clean and disinfected.

I sighed as I waved by to the last child and parent of the day and closed the door behind them. “Tough day, Bella?” Angie asked as she gathered her things to leave for the day.

I nodded. “Yeah, I hated seeing poor little Savannah so sick and now she has to have surgery.” I told her as I collapsed into my desk chair.

She nodded. “I bet spending a little bit of time with her yummy dad didn’t hurt either.”

I groaned. “He is so yummy, Angie. But he has his hands full with all of his kids and being a single parent.” I told her as I recorded all of the payments made today.

“I’m sure he could make a little time for someone special. You deserve to be happy, Bella. Don’t let that jerk of an ex ruin your entire life.” Angela said firmly.

“I’m not Angie, I just don’t know if I’m ready yet. Even though he admitted that he felt that spark every time we touch today.” I told her as I tried to hide my grin.

“Really? How come I’ve never heard of this spark?” She asked as she flopped in the chair in front of my desk.

“I thought it was just in my head but I asked him about it today at the hospital.” 

“Oh really? You think maybe he can put some color back into your life?”

I groaned. Angela was constantly complaining about my solid black and gray wardrobe. I shrugged in indifference. “I like my clothes thank you very much.” 

“Yeah yeah, I know. You need a little color though.” She said as she picked up her bag and made to stand up. “You know, hospital food sucks; you know this from experience.” She said before she turned around and left without another word.

“Angie!” I hollered at her retreating back but she never turned around, just waved over her shoulder as she left.

I groaned and finished my business for the day. I took my deposit bag and tucked it deep in my purse before I gave the room a once over to make sure everything was tidied up for Monday morning. I headed out with my purse tucked firmly under my arm as I set the alarm and locked the four locks that held the door in place. I hastily made my way to my car since I had so much cash tucked under my arm. The first thing I did was run by the banks night deposit before Angela’s comment started working on my brain. 

I did indeed know how bad hospital food was and I knew that Edward would be by his daughter’s side all night long and I was worried about how Savannah was doing. I made a pit stop by Chef Lee’s before heading towards Lenox Hill Hospital and the two people that seemed to draw me in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is surprisingly not getting many hits while on other sites it was one of the most raved about of my stories posted, hmm???


End file.
